The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and in particular, to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors.
Due to their small-size, multifunction, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices can be important elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices including both memory and logic elements. To meet increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it may be desirable to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To address or satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices may be increased.